


Cashing In A Skele-ton

by Bitty_MamaHappy_V



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), BlackBerry - Freeform, Blue - Freeform, Boysenberry, Cash - Freeform, Echotale Sans - Freeform, Edge - Freeform, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Fun, G, G- Sans, G-Papyrus - Freeform, Horror, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Poisonberry - Freeform, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Red - Freeform, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stretch, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underlust Papyrus (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), blueberry, charmer - Freeform, crypts, green - Freeform, mutt - Freeform, sin - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitty_MamaHappy_V/pseuds/Bitty_MamaHappy_V
Summary: You live in the middle of nowhere and you like that. You have never been much of a people person and when you inherit a mansion on the mountainside far away from the bustling city of Ebott well you practically jump on the opportunity. Only keeping a few helping hands around. You've started your own business making a variety of art-based things such as paintings, pottery, commissioned drawings, knitting, and various other things. You have a perfect life, admittedly a bit lonely from time to time but that is what your cat and horse were for as well as your beloved sister who insisted on dragging you out of the house every other week to do something crazy yet fun.That is until one of those “fun” activities ends up leading you to sponsor a couple of monsters. *Sigh* Nothing prepares you for the pun-loving skeleton and his cinnamon roll of a brother but hey at least you're getting paid for the trouble right, but wait! Wasn't there only two? Why is there 4...6...8..10.. gahhhh! How many skeletons are there and where do they keep coming from!?Your life is about to go from 0 to 60 real fast, so buckle up buttercup.
Relationships: Papyrus (Aus)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, San (AUS)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Cashing In A Skele-ton

"Y/N, wake up!" A loud voice from the hallway calls and someone starts to pound on your bedroom door. You groan and lift your head fumbling for your phone. Pressing the button you jerk your head back and squint at the brightness of the screen, guess you had forgotten to turn it down before passing out for the night. Slowly your eyes adjust to the white light and you read the time. You scowl it's way too damn early for you to be up but it's too late for you to sleep much longer either. 

Dropping your phone on the bed and covering your head with a pillow you try to ignore it. 'Go away' you chant in your mind hoping they would just give up.

*click* 

'Guess not.' you mentally sigh as you hear the doors lock click and it open. 

"Ugh you're so lazy, Y/N." you can hear the frown in your sister's voice. "The sun's been up for hours and here you are secluded in darkness sleeping the day away again."

"I like the dark." you mumble in reply snuggling further into the covers 'consume me oh great fluffy bed. Take me away from the Nagging Queen.' You pray to bed gods, but no one answers, to your dismay. You hear her walk across the room and shove your blackout curtains aside then walk back to you. She proceeds to rip the covers off of you. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" You groan loudly in protest and blindly grasp for the comforter, head still shoved under the pillow. 

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Taking the pillow off your head next and then proceeds to beat you with it. "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" she teasingly chants over and over with each pomp of the pillow, until you catch the pillow and yank it from her and give her your famous death glare.... ok well right now if more of a squint because of all the cursed sunlight pouring into your room now.

Your sister just rolls her eyes and says, "Get up, get ready, cause I'm taking you out." You groan again and flop back down "Whyyyyyyy can't you let me sleep and stay in????." 

"Because my sister is not becoming a hermit that lives in a creepy old mansion at the bottom of a mountain." Your sister states as she starts shuffling through your dresser and closet looking for something for you to wear besides the underwear and tank top you have on now. 

"Hey, I like my creepy old mansion at the bottom of a mountain!" You protest feigning offense. "Aaaaaaand you know I don't like people. They are loud, rude, crude, and overall will do anything to get what they want no matter who they hurt. No mercy or kindness to show. So if that makes me a hermit for not wanting to deal with the drama of society then so be it." You stick your tongue out at her. She rolls her eyes and throws you a pair of jeans. 

"Well you are coming with me whether you like it or not." she says then groans "Why is it you only have pun related shirts?" She held up a shirt of a llama in sunglasses doing finger guns and had the saying 'No Prob-llama' on it as if to emphasize her point. You get up from the bed and take the shirt from her and after grabbing a fresh pair of underwear and socks you head over to the bathroom, "I don't just have pun shirts I have superhero and anime-themed ones too." You clip back amused, as she rolls her eyes. 

"Just hurry up you nerd. I can't leave Maria with the two little goblins for too long."

You turn back to her with a smirk, shoot finger guns at her with a wink and say in the sweet voice. "No Prob-llama, little sis." As you back into the bathroom the rest of the way just missing another one of your pillows aimed at your head. Chuckling at her censored mommy curses towards your choice of humor and sarcasm, but you dress quickly for her sake though you still didn't want to go. But if it made her happy so in the end that's all that mattered to you. 

• • • •

You sit in the front seat of your sister's SUV chatting with her as she drives to Ebott city about 45mins, give or take, from your place via the interstate. You talk about her life, how things are going with her husband, and the affairs of adopting her technically speaking stepson but her son sense she raised him from when he was about 3 weeks old. How fast your newly born niece was developing, and then the occasional babbling back and forth between you and your nephew's random noises and words from the back seat. 

"So what are you dragging me to do today?" you finally ask sipping from a bottle of water.

"Nothing much honestly figured we'd have lunch out, maybe stop by some stores, run a few errands. Ya know just a chill day." she replies "Oh, I do need to stop by the TMHU though."

You pause the water bottle part way up to your mouth when she says that. "The TMHU?" you repeat confused 

"Yeah, the Temporary Monster Housing Unit? Ya know where all the monsters live. The monsters that came from the mountain you live on." She overly explains in a sarcastic tone. 

You roll your eyes and chuckle, "I know what it stands for ding dong. I mean why do you have to go there?" You specify your question. It's kinda surprised you to hear your sister talking about going to the monster housing unit. Most people weren't allowed close to them besides workers, government officials, and important people, or at least that's what you heard last.

"Well you see I recently got hired to do some part-time work with some of the kids helping them understand human customs and stuff," She says merging off into the city "and well I have to stop by to pick up some things I forgot last time I worked."

"Oh ok, congrats on the new job." You say happy for her "So what about me and the babs in the back we can't go in being just regular civilians." You then ask before she gives you a look. "Hey just because I donate to big charities around the city and technically have VIP access to a lot of things doesn't mean I want to receive those benefits and be known for them." You grumble it's never sat right with you people who do nice things only to expect something in return.

"You really need to watch the news more. Look the Government and monsters finally got things settled and passed the Monster integration act." Your sister explains to you and you listen carefully "Look monsters are allowed to interact with normies now and the government has set up like foster systems and applications where people are willing to open up their homes they can sponsor a monster or monster family and teach them to better integrate into human society. Granted there is a huge process because they can't send monsters off to abusive or racist households ya know. So technically no monsters have left the TMHUs yet but they say that for those who do pass and such get paid handsomely by both the monsters and government as compensation."

You are completely caught off guard by all of this. It's been two years since monsters emerged from the mountain and they are already moving this fast. You expected it to last decades before monsters were seen as equals and such knowing your race, but apparently, there were a far large number of people ok with them then went, thankfully. "So you're saying people can enter the monsters' houses? Huh wow" 

Your sister laughs amused by your reaction or maybe lack of one? Who knows, for the rest of the trip you stare out the window. You guys eat, shop (you spoil your niece and nephew horribly of course) stop at a park. Man today was a good day so far, you're actually happy she dragged your butt out of the house today. You smile widely and stare at the sky, feel the warmth of the sun on your skin and listen to the birds sing, feeling at peace, but of course that never lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other stories, I can not guarantee a consistent posting of chapters. But the goal is at least once a week.


End file.
